luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
*Satan *The Morning Star *Devil *Samael *Lightbringer *Abaddon *Belial *Prince of Darkness *Lucifer *Luci *Beelzebub *Old Scratch *Dark Lord *Young Rebel |species = Angel |status = Alive |date of birth = The Beginning of Time |date of death = 2016 2017 |age = |gender = Male |home = *Los Angeles *Hell *Heaven |family = *God *Charlotte *Amenadiel *Azrael *Uriel *Angels |occupation = *Sovereign of Hell *LAPD Civilian Consultant *Owner of Lux *Highest ranking angel |affiliation = *Mazikeen *Chloe Decker *Dan Espinoza |portrayed by = Tom Ellis |seasons = 1-2 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Lucifer Morningstar (real name: Samael, the Lightbringer) is the titular main protagonist of . He is one of the older angels and formerly the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans. Lucifer voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is the demon Maze. Lucifer started working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance of his. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Early History Originally, Lucifer was known as Samael, the Lightbringer, though he eventually became better known as Lucifer. He was God's favorite Angel. When Lucifer rebelled, God cast him out of Heaven, tasking him to be the ruler of Hell and to punish the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Lucifer reluctantly ruled Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation. He became known by many names, including the Devil, Satan, Abaddon, and Belial. Living on Earth In 2011, Lucifer decided to retire from ruling Hell and moved to Los Angeles. He had his demonic ally, Maze, cut off his angel wings, signifying him leaving his old life behind. Lucifer then opened the nightclub Lux with Maze's assistance. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. But then one night he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer inserts himself into the investigation, working with homicide detective Chloe Decker. After the case is solved, Lucifer decides to continue working with Chloe as an LAPD civilian consultant. Throughout the Series At the start of the , Lucifer is pulled over for speeding. After bribing his way out, he continues to his nightclub, Lux. Later that evening, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers and Abilities Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, here are the powers that he has displayed so far: * Angelic Physiology: As an angel, Lucifer is very powerful and has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, and shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings and his real face) as well as their weaknesses. However, his powers are slightly greater that of a fully-powered Amenadiel and far exceed Uriel's powers. ** Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. In , he easily blocked Amenadiel's punch with little effort. ** Supernatural Durability: Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. ** Supernatural Metabolism: While immense amounts of alcohol seem to effect Lucifer on some level, he does not become completely drunk. This is seen in when Lucifer tries to drink his problems away. While not completely drunk, he does stumble around and act without regard to those around him. ** Supernatural Reflexes: Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him by Maze and was able to block Amenadiel's punch. ** Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors from them. ** Temptation Inducement: Lucifer, being highly sexual, can easily make himself carnally irresistible to most human woman and men, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be more resistant to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body after first seeing it in , although this may not be a result of any powers that Lucifer may possess. ** Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. ** Chronokinesis: Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down timestream when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth. ** Shape-Shifting: Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, between his two forms, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. His hairless demonic face appears burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male) which drives the viewer insane. It is assumed that angels like Amenadiel can see Lucifer's true angelic appearance even when he's in his human form, as Lucifer is instantly recognized by him. ** Immortality : As an angel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. However, his immortality is temporarily barred in the vicinity of Chloe Decker, as shown in when he goads her into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding. In , it is revealed that he still is immortal after Vanessa Dunlear shot him point blank in the chest and he woke up unharmed when Dan arrived. He also tried to cut himself in front of Mazikeen, but was shown to still be invulnerable. When he tested his immortality in the presence of Chloe by cutting himself with the same knife, it was revealed that his immortality and all of his protections are lowered in her presence. Chloe might also be the one of the reasons as of why Lucifer's powers are greatly reduced. * Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well-spoken and sophisticated, while also familiar with modern slang, as a result. However, he notably has a poor understanding of human children, due to his general dislike for them, as well as human subtleties. ** Omnilingualism: Lucifer claims to have the ability to speak all human languages. In , Lucifer fluently converses in Mandarin Chinese. * Flight: Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense, angelic wings to fly. After leaving Hell, he had Mazikeen cut them off, he later burned them to prevent them from ever being reattached or stolen again. After being knocked out by a mysterious being in , Lucifer woke up in a desert with his wings attached and thus has regained all of the powers he had before the removal of his wings. Abilities * Master Of Manipulation/Deception: One of Lucifer's most well-known traits is using his knowledge of people to make them do things in his best interests. Lucifer used his coin to convince Malcolm not to kill him. Using his reputation of not lying, Lucifer tricks people by not saying what he will do. This makes Lucifer extremely unpredictable, even to Chloe, who knows him very well. * Detective: Although not as experienced as Chloe, Lucifer has become a skilled detective. He was even able to notice that Rose's sub-dermal implants were Latin for "children of the goat", something even Chloe couldn't do. * Combatant: Despite usually defeating his enemies through manipulation and deceit, Lucifer is a good hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when fighting against his warrior brother Amenadiel and even gained the upper hand against him. Later, in a fight against a gang, Lucifer easily dispatched many of them. Lucifer's style is reflected in his personality; manipulating his opponents moves and weapons against them and their allies. * Escapism: Lucifer is able to get out of handcuffs, escape locked cars, and get into places. He was able to get into a house right after Chloe left him locked inside of her car, almost as if by teleportation. Another time, he escaped a pair of handcuffs that Chloe put on him. It is unclear if this ability is a mystical power or ordinary skill. Weaknesses *'Chloe Decker': Possibly due to Chloe's parents being blessed by Amenadiel on God's orders, Chloe is insensitive to Lucifer's power and charm. She is also able to render Lucifer powerless and defenseless against all means of harming, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. Initially, she was only immune to Lucifer's charm and had no effect on Lucifer's invulnerability as seen in when Lucifer was shot multiple times in her presence. *'Demonic Blades Forged in Hell': While it is most likely not possible to kill him with demonic weapons, Lucifer did confirm that they can "prick" him in . *'Other Angels': It is first shown in , as Amenadiel was able to physically harm Lucifer, even though he was far out of reach of Chloe. This was later verified to be the case in "#TeamLucifer", as Lucifer stated that angels can in fact harm other angels. *'Gods': As mentioned by Lucifer's mother, God is capable of destroying him. Originally, Charlotte was capable of annihilating Lucifer, too. However, with her powers severely reduced, she cannot accomplish such a feat. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man with a dark suit. He also has a sophisticated RP English accent, which people usually find "charming". However, no matter which form Lucifer adopts, even his human one, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where Lucifer's immense, angelic wings used to be before they were severed from his back. Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of red skin; blazing, red eyes; and sharp, pointed teeth. He becomes hairless and appears to be burned and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like markings on the forehead. It usually frightens anyone who sees it, but it has less of an effect on those who have actually been to Hell, such as Malcolm. Lucifer may have attained this appearance due to either being in Hell or after falling from grace. It is currently unknown what his true, angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted with in modern popular culture. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across, and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women and men find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but as a high ranking angel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. During the bidding for religious artifacts, Lucifer and Amenadiel joked about St. Paul being too fat to fit in the chains shown at the auction, showing that they subconsciously care about each other, but immediately stopped when they realized. Despite his flaws, Lucifer is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. During his time on Earth, Lucifer has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the chagrin of Maze at times), not only punishing sinners, but also gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence, while at times ruthless, Lucifer is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. Deep down under his confident exterior, Lucifer appears to be somewhat insecure about the permanent marks on his back (from where his angelic wings used to be), and implores Chloe not to touch them, briefly displaying an uncharacteristic gentleness and emotional vulnerability. Lucifer has a very low opinion of his father, often criticizing people when they mention them. When Dr. Linda started to theorize that God sent Lucifer to Hell because he was the only one God trusted with this, Lucifer's voice cracked as he went through all that being the Devil meant, that he had made Lucifer a torturer and caused all humans to blame Lucifer for their problems. Dr. Linda's continued support of God and calling Lucifer by his original name, Samael, enraged Lucifer to the point of punching a hole in her wall. Lucifer's hatred of God extend to God's followers, as when Father Frank came to Lucifer for help, he was quickly denied and Lucifer assumed Frank had something to hide. However, as he became closer with Frank, Lucifer showed a more vulnerable side, revealing that he hated God because "he didn't believe in me". Frank brought up that maybe God's plan for Lucifer wasn't over yet, which Lucifer seemed to consider. However, after Frank's death, Lucifer shouted at the sky in rage, claiming God to be a "cruel, manipulative bastard", and that Frank didn't deserve to die like that. Lucifer also voiced there was no way to win in his game, regardless of being a malevolent or benevolent figure. During this, Lucifer came the closest to crying than he has ever had since coming to Earth, showing that when it came to God, Lucifer was at his most emotionally vulnerable. One of the few things that can truly annoy him, is when people blame him when something goes wrong or when they say he made them do it. In addition, Lucifer is extremely bold, with Amenadiel noting that he has never seen the former scared, with Lucifer only showing signs of fear after learning that his mother had broken out of Hell. After he killed his brother, Uriel, Lucifer was clearly, emotionally shattered, crying into his mothers shoulder and shaking. Despite having punished countless humans and having watched many people suffer and die, he stated that he never killed before. He also became very self-destructive, having no qualms in letting a shooter kill him and putting himself in harms way to punish himself for what he had done. This shows that despite being out of Heaven for billions of years, and despite the fact that they can hurt and kill him, even when he can annoy them (and vice versa), Lucifer still loves his angelic brothers and sisters dearly. Family Appearances Relationships Chloe Decker Lucifer and Chloe are friends and coworkers. Lucifer is confused and curious as to how she can resist his temptations and why he is vulnerable in her presence. Chloe finds him odd, but she admits to him that she likes working with him. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship. Lucifer is shown to be attracted to Chloe and openly reveals his wishes to sleep with her, but Chloe constantly rejects his advances. Recently, Lucifer and Chloe have finally come to realize their strong romantic feelings for each other. Amenadiel Lucifer and Amenadiel are brothers and are slightly antagonistic with each other. However, through the series, they learn to work together. Mazikeen Maze is Lucifer's right hand and close friend. She is the one who cut his wings off and protects him. However, since Lucifer began working with Chloe, their friendship has started going through many hardships. Lucifer feels betrayed by her when he finds out that she told Amenadiel information about him. The tension between them leads to her leaving for awhile. While eventually becoming friends again, their friendship takes another hit when Maze learns of Lucifer's plans involving Charlotte Richards and heaven, feeling lied to and betrayed, with the two even fighting. Dan Espinoza Lucifer dislikes Dan, who he refers to as "Detective Douche". Dan disapproves of Lucifer, objecting to his relationship with Chloe and Trixie. Lucifer gets jealous when Dan reconciles with Chloe and tried to get Linda to make them separate again. Despite the mutual enmity, Dan trusts Lucifer to protect Chloe. Trixie Espinoza Lucifer claims to hate children and does not know how to interact with them. However, Trixie likes Lucifer and always gets excited to see him – running to him and hugging him. Linda Martin Linda is Lucifer's therapist, who he pays with sex. He becomes close to her as she tries to help him with his problems, though she believes he speaks in metaphors when he claims to be the Devil and that his father is God. Eventually, she puts a stop to their sexual relationship while continuing to be his therapist. Tired of Lucifer's 'metaphors', she asks Lucifer to tell her the truth. Once Lucifer reveals his true face, Linda becomes frightened by him. Later Mazikeen talks some sense into Linda, and she realizes that knowing the truth doesn't change who Lucifer is. Linda becomes less scared of Lucifer but is then overwhelmed with curiosity about his history as a biblical figure. It takes a bit of time before she is able to resume a more professional approach to dealing with Lucifer once he reminds her that he is just like any other one of her patients with a need for her expertise. However, because of Lucifer's actions in , Linda is at risk of losing her license. Charlotte Richards Charlotte is Lucifer's mother. Lucifer shows fear when he finds out she escaped Hell. Lucifer distrusts his mother and thinks she is trying to manipulate him. Charlotte claims to love her children, including Lucifer, but Lucifer does not believe her. God Lucifer is very angry with God, his father, for casting him out and punishing him for eternity. When Linda tries to talk to Lucifer about his father, telling him that he is the favorite son and that God gave him Hell to rule as a gift, Lucifer becomes enraged and punches a hole through the wall. Lucifer calls God a "cruel, manipulative bastard" and states that no one can win at his game. Then in "Take Me Back to Hell", Lucifer asks his father to protect Chloe, in exchange Lucifer offered his services to him, God accepted. In , Lucifer encounters Earl Johnson, a man possessed by the Medallion of Life causing him to believes he is God. After Lucifer becomes convinced that Earl is really his father, he lets out his anger. Later, Earl apologies and tells Lucifer that he is proud of him. Just as Lucifer starts to accept that, it is revealed that Earl is not God. This leaves Lucifer "bloody furious" with his father because he believes God would never say those things to him. Ella Lopez Lucifer and Ella first meet investigating the murder of Gillian Taylor. Upon meeting Lucifer, Ella immediately hugs him while Lucifer becomes stiff. Lucifer is interested in why she doesn't have a different reaction to him when he claims to be the devil. She tells him the devil gets a bad rap, and is confused when he talks about it in first person. She doesn't believe his claim to be the devil, instead thinking he is a method actor. Malcolm Graham Amenadiel resurrected Malcolm in exchange for him killing Lucifer. When Malcolm shows up to kill Lucifer, Lucifer gives him the Pentecostal Coin as a trade. Later, Malcolm tries to frame Lucifer for several murders he committed. In the first season finale, Malcolm kills Lucifer, but Lucifer stole the Pentecostal Coin and returns from the dead. Malcolm is then shot by Chloe and dies. Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Trivia * His other alternate names, such as Samael, Abaddon, and Belial, are sometimes often used as different names in lore, but in scripture, the names are to three different demons. ** Abaddon was the angel of the Abyss and also the ruler of the bottomless pit. ** Belial was described as being the most vile and the most deceitful. In some accounts, he is the demon that demands child sacrifices. ** Samael holds a similar role to Lucifer and his name means "Poison of God." ** Lucifer is a Latin portmanteu of "lucem ferre", meaning "light-bearer". It is also the name of the planet Venus, commonly known as the "morning star". * Lucifer is based off of the comic book character that originally appeared in The Sandman. ** In the comics, Lucifer's hair is blond, while in the TV series it is black. This is later lampshaded in , where a satanist remarked that he was supposed to be blond, only for Lucifer to respond that he "gets that all the time." ** In the comics, it was Dream who cut off Lucifer's wings, not Maze. * In the CW series Supernatural, that show's version of Lucifer jokes that after he saves the world from the Darkness, he will move to LA and fight crime, alluding to the Lucifer in this series. Gallery References External links * * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Sovereign of Hell Category:Resurrected